


Anything for Love

by thelostperegrine



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine





	Anything for Love

It's past midnight. Diane is in bed staring blanky at the ceiling thinking of anything that can help her go back to sleep. She ate, drank tea, read a book, and even counted the sheeps but nothing seemed to work. At her desperation, she got tempted to wake her husband but hearing his snore made her realized that he's very tired. She felt guilty because in the first place, she's the main reason of it. At her attempt to carefully pull his arm resting on his stomach so she can snuggle, Kurt woke up and felt her body on him so he wrapped his hands on her.

"Diane? Honey?"

"Hmm? Sorry. Go back to sleep."

"Are you alright? What's the matter?"

"I can't sleep."

Kurt opened his eyes and tilted her chin to meet his gaze. He scanned his face and kissed her. He hugged her tight and caressed her arms. He thought of a way to help her go back to sleep until he just decided to ask her.

"Tell me how can I help?"

"Anything?"

"Yeah."

"I... I want a strawberry ice cream."

"Nothing's left on the fridge?"

"No. I took the last cup last night. I tried getting one from the grocery a while ago but no stock left. I'm craving for it. Can you buy one for me, please?"

Kurt thought about it for a while but when Diane flashed her puppy eyes, he knows he can't resist not fulfilling her request. Never did his wife asked for something like this at the middle of the night so he gave in.

"Let me just change and I'll buy for you. Hopefully they still have the strawberry flavor at the convinience store."

"Really? Yey! Thank you, honey!"

"Don't get too excited yet. I'm not even sure if I'm gonna get any. But I'll try my best. Stay here, okay?"

"Yes. Drive carefully."

Kurt stood up then he went to their closet to change his clothes. After finding his keys, he kissed his wife and headed straight to his car to find for any open store. After two shops, luckily, he was able to find the last cup of the strawberry flavor. He's been intrigued why such flavor is always out of stock but nevertheless, what's important is he's able to get one for his wife. After paying, he came back to their house and finds Diane where exactly he left him. The look of his wife when she saw her ice cream is definitely worth the late night shopping and the dark circles under his eyes. Taking the cup from him, she excitedly removed the cover and scooped a big portion. The moment she tasted it made her eyes close as the creamy delight melted in her mouth. Kurt can't help but smile looking at his wife as she indulge herself with her comfort food. With so much enjoyment, she realized that she forgot to share it to her husband.

"Oh my. Sorry. Would you like to have some?"

"If you wouldn't mind, yes, I'd like to have some."

"Of course, I wouldn't mind. Here's the spoon. But don't eat everything, okay?"

"How about you feed me so you won't have to worry I'll eat a lot?"

Diane scooped from the container and gave it to her husband. When it melted in his mouth, she scooped another one for him. Kurt savored every bit of it thinking it must be the balance of the sweet and sour flavor that makes it different from other flavors. When he eats ice cream, he isn't very particular so usually he ends up having the classic chocolate, vanilla, or cookies and cream. Now that he tasted the strawberry, he understood why it's always out of stock and why it's Diane's favorite. Thinking he might enjoy it as much as Diane does, he turned down the third spoon and let his wife finish everything which she did until the last drop.

"That was the best strawberry ice cream I've ever tasted! Thank you again, honey!"

"You're welcome, honey. Hopefully, you'll get a good night sleep after that."

"I know I will but you should first be rewarded for spoiling me with my late night craving."

"That sounds good. And what would that reward be?"

"Before I give it, I have to put these on the kitchen and drink water. Would like me to bring a glass for you, too?"

"Sure. I got thirsty after that ice cream though."

Diane went to the kitchen and placed the empty cup and spoon on the sink. After drinking, she refilled it to give to Kurt. When she came back to their bedroom, her husband took the glass from her and drank the water halfly then placed it to the nighstand beside him. Sitting up on the bed, she came closer to her husband.

"Are you ready for your reward?"

"I am."

Without any hesitation, Diane cupped her hands on Kurt's face and she gave her probably the most passionate kiss ever. It took a long while before they parted, and when they did, Kurt can't help but smile.

"I wouldn't mind getting out late at night to get you favorite ice cream if that's my reward."

"You don't always have to do that, honey. Just say it and I'll do it. With or without the ice cream. So, thank you again."

"Aything for you, my love. I love you."

"I love you, too!"

After that, both Diane and Kurt lay down and went back to sleep wrapped in each other's arms... wrapped in each other's love.


End file.
